Want Take Have
by LunaGrrl
Summary: A night of passion. Nothing more. Nothing less. One shot!


**Title**: Want Take Have

**Author**: Luna

**Feedback**: Loved and appreciated

**Archive**: AFF and FFN

**Fandom**: WWE/Buffy

**Rating**: NC-17

**Type**: Smut or PWP take your pick

**Pairings**: Batista/Faith

**Disclaimer**: Vince McMahon and Titan Industries own all rights to any and all things WWE related. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the WB, and UPN own all rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and do not authorize this author.

**Summary**: A night of passion. Nothing more. Nothing less.

**Anything else**: Dedicated to Jessica, because she bitched enough about it. That and she made me feel all special by asking me to write something for her. This one's for you Jess, enjoy!

She leaned back against the bar. The place was packed tonight. That was just fine with the brunette though, it made it easier to hide. The petite woman had needed a break. She wasn't like Buffy. She couldn't be all work and no play. That was why she was currently hanging out in Los Angeles.

The young woman hadn't fallen entirely back on old habits. However, sometimes when you had an itch it needed to be scratched. Boy, did she have that itch bad. Faith let her eyes rove over the crowd. She spotted him sitting in the corner by himself.

He was good looking and tall if his sprawled form was anything to go by. This one had salty goodness written all over him. Faith could feel a smirk pulling at her lips as his eyes met hers. His eyebrow rose at her and in return she raised both at him. The invitation was clearly written upon her face.

The grin that spread across his face was nothing short of predatory. That smile alone gave the normally raucous slayer pause. She didn't usually distrust her instincts but this man made her hesitate, even if only for a moment. He didn't give off that otherworldly vibe, the kind that would have set off her slayer sense.

She took her time studying the man next to her. She knew that he was big, but up close he was huge. It brought a wicked smile to her lips. He had close-cropped dark hair. His eyes were dark with a burning intensity to them. He was dressed in a pair of black slack with a white button down shirt. The first few buttons had been undone revealing the tanned smooth flesh beneath. Faith licked her lips in anticipation.

He leaned back against the bar next to her. "So what brings you to a place like this," he asked her.

Faith rolled her head to face him. "That's the best you can come up with?" She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

He shrugged one massive shoulder. "If it ain't broke…" He took a moment to study the woman that had caught his eye. She was a petite little thing. Her dark wavy hair flowed wildly around an attractive face. Her lush full lips begged to be kissed. Her tank top clung to ripe breasts. The leather pants were molded to her legs and ass. In all, she was the complete package.

She nodded her understanding. The two said nothing for a while just stood there watching the other club's patrons moving to the pulsing beat of the music.

"Dance with me," Faith said suddenly.

The big man was taken aback. He shook his head. "I don't dance."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. "If you can have sex, you can dance," she told him, as she began moving her body against his.

It took a while for the man to unwind. Once he did though, he was gyrating along with the petite brunette. She wound her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers. She captured his lower lip nipping it lightly. Her lips pressed against his, enticing him with their sweetness.

They both stopped moving, lost in each other and their senses. His tongue swept into her mouth, seeking every secret her tempting mouth had to hold. Faith groaned into the kiss, and the big man smiled against her lips. He drew back slightly. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private," he said.

"Lead on," Faith responded. Her body was thrumming and all he had done was kiss her.

He led them to a hotel not too far from the club. It wasn't the Ritz but it was a damn sight better than the rundown rattraps she was used to. He didn't look around just headed straight for the elevator. When the doors closed behind them he recaptured her lips.

His hands traveled down to cup her firmly muscled buttocks. She rolled her hips against his growing erection. He growled, low and deep in his throat. That sound sent shivers down the young brunette's spine and sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core.

The elevator announced their floor, reminding the two that they weren't quite alone, yet. They staggered from it and down the hallway to his room. The man quickly pulled his key card from one of his pockets. They stumbled into the room, tearing the clothes from each other and tumbling into the bed.

Their lips met and devoured each other. Their hands busily explored the flesh that had been hidden from view. One of the man's hands slid down Faith's body brushing over her breast before finally cupping her center. She let her head fall back a low guttural filled the room.

He slid a finger along her slit, delighting in the small whimpers and gasps she made. He plunged his finger into her. Faith moved her hips against his hand. His thumb came up to rub her swollen nub. He bent his head, his tongue darting out and tracing random patterns on her skin.

His tongue swept over the swell of her breast. Blowing on it lightly he watched, fascinated as the nipple hardened under his ministrations. He captured that turgid peak between his lips, suckling a moment before nipping it gently. He switched to her other breast giving it the same attention. Her body was throbbing under his oral assault.

He kissed his way down her body. He threw her a smirk as he looked up at her from his position between her thighs. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his face to her glistening mound. His tongue shot out, tasting her fully for the first time. They groaned in unison.

Faith bucked her hips against his face. His fingers bit into her hips so deeply that she was sure to have bruises, slayer healing or not. She felt the tell-tell tingling in her abdomen and knew she was close. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her small hands fisted in his short hair, urging him closer seeking the friction that she would need to go over the edge. He wrapped his lips around her clit as two fingers entered her roughly. She screamed as the waves of pleasure began to swamp her.

She moved with the big man as she guided her closer and closer to her goal. With a shout the colors exploded behind her closed lids. He continued to lick her as she slowly came back to herself. Their eyes locked as he brought his hand to his face and licked his fingers clean.

That erotic sight darkened the slayer's eyes. He crawled up her body. His eyes never left hers. His knees forced her thighs further apart. Slowly he lowered his head to hers. Teasing her, by only touching her lips with his. It was too much and not enough.

The slayer let one of her hands slide down his defined chest. Her fingers danced around his navel, enjoying the feel of the muscles contracting under her touch. Finally, she held him in her hand. He groaned into her mouth. She began to move her hand over his length treating him to the same torment she was experiencing.

It wasn't long before the man grabbed her wrist and forced it to the bed next to her head. Her eyes widened a little but she didn't fight it. She could see the desire swirling in those dark depths. He slid his engorged member along her slit, waiting for a signal from her. In answer she lifted her hips from the bed.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He slammed his full length into her tight heat. Her head rolled back on the pillows her mouth open in a silent cry. He waited a moment, letting her adjust to his size before he began to move. He pounded into the small woman under him who met him thrust for thrust.

His hand drifted down and found her sensitive nubbin. He rubbed it in time to his thrust. Faith was mindless with need. Her whole body was a live wire that this man seemed to know how to exploit. He pumped his hips almost viciously and the petite woman loved it. She could feel the rush of heat that told her that it was going to end soon, but she wanted it to last.

His lips caressed her ear as he spoke. "That's it baby let it go," his voice gravelly and harsh with need.

As if waiting for permission she felt her walls flutter around his shaft. She screamed her body convulsing around him. The big man snapped his hips a couple more times before his body stiffened sending him over the edge as well. He collapsed on top of the young woman.

Faith relished the weight of his body on hers. She knew that she was going to have to leave soon. The others would soon begin looking for her and she couldn't let them know what she'd *really* been doing all night. The man rolled off of her giving her a satisfied smile, which she returned.

"I never did get your name," he finally said, sensing that she was getting ready to leave.

"Does it really matter," she asked.

"To me it does," he returned.

"Faith," she grudgingly said.

"Dave, Dave Batista," he told her.

"Well it's been a lot of fun Dave, but I've gotta get going."

He nodded. His eyes watched her, as she got dressed. When she was tying her shoes to leave he asked, "Is this the part where I ask will I ever see you again?"

She smirked at him, before replying. "And this would be the part where I tell you, you just might. Stranger things have happened." With that she walked out of the hotel and faded into the Los Angeles night.


End file.
